nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Holy Carter
is the holy form of Carter, Austin. He debuts in Rainbow Rider inAustin's dreams. Due to dying, Carter takes on another form (as an angel!). He became an Angel because he sacrificed himself to save his friends from Mad Mare's Hyper Helios ray. Due to being such a moral person, God accepted Carter into Heaven, where he grew wings and soon got a halo. Due to being in the clouds for a while, His shirt and pants got clouds attached to them. Finally, his last test was to catch a shooting star and attach it somewhere. Still thinking about his friends, Carter decides to attach the star to his pants, where Justin usually has his ninja star. Carter felt happy, until he realized his life wasn't complete without his friends in it.So he snuck down to Earth in order to think with WAC about how to be free from heaven. Carter decided to reason with God, but God had already given Carter the power to fly freely between worlds. So then Carter continued to live with his friends and went back to Heaven every once in a while. Though he can feed off of the sun's energy, he prefers to eat visible food, such as Caek, Carrot Juice, and Ice Ceem. Appearence Holy Carter appears similar to an ordinary angel. He has two Golden Yellow wings that are pointed rather than like WAC's, which are rounded. As always, Carter's skin is a positive lively color. The only things that hadn't changed about Carter was his face, hair, and eyes. His shirt are the same except for one thing: The shirt and pants now have clouds on them, and there's a star belt with Sea Green straps on his pants; there's a Golden Halo above his head. The halo has the power to grant wishes for people as long as they have one (or more) good trait about themselves. For example, Bennet asks Carter for a piece of caek, and the item Bennet asks for appears in Carter's Halo. Afterwards, it floats to the person who wished for the item; he is as cute as ever. In the Christmas Comic, Holy Carter looks quite different. He's wearing a red hat that has mistletoe dangling off from it. He's wearing a gold bell around his neck/shoulders, a golden shirt with turquoise trim, red pants, and yellow wings with red Pom-poms at their edges. Personality 's personality Is the same as his old self, but now, he also likes to point out strange things about Human beings, as he is no longer classified as a human being. He's not even Austin's clone anymore, but they share similar DNA, including the part-bird DNA because Carter now has wings. Abilities *Flying *Granting Wishes *Reverting back to original forme (if desired) *Wearing clothes that were worn BEFORE death *Sparkle Sparkle Sparkle *Change one's faction NMDFanfictionMon Appearance Holy Carter is the 11th Pokemon to be found in the second season. If the reader looks closely, they'll see that Carter does not have a halo; this is foreshadowing. In episode 16 of the second season, Gallery MegaHolyCarter.jpg|Mega Holy Carter NMD2ndBday.png|Holy Carter in an NMD Fan Art by his Creator NMDFFMG6Teaser.png|Corrupted Holy Carter Facing Big Bennet Jelloblobs.png|Multiple Holy Carter playing with Pjray02's Jell-o blobs OtherCorruptedCarter.png|Another Version of Corrupted Holy Carter inspired by Pjray02 NMDFFMCast.jpg|Holy Carter Waving at the Viewer With his Left Wing HollyCarter.png|Holy Carter's Appearance in Christmas Comic Cartergodofbagels.jpg|An Early Picture of Holy Carter Carter3rdBirthday.png|Holy Carter at the Bottom Carter4thBirthday.png|Holy Carter Wanting to Touch the Cake (Along with Holly Carter Hoping it's Figgy Pudding) Trivia *Holy Carter is the last Pokemon to evolve in the first season. *Holy Carter is one of the only Pokemon who demanded not to get a name change. *"Holy Carter!" is one of AustinCarter4Ever's catch phrases IRL. Confusion usually ensues with whoever she is talking to, and this is usually said to signify happiness, shock, or anger. *Holy Carter is the only Pokemon thus far to betray the main cast. Category:Rainbow Rider Category:Austincarter4ever Category:MLW Category:NMDFanfictionMon Category:Main 6 Category:Protagonists Category:Villains Category:AustinCarter4Ever